Art Tower
The Art Tower is a location in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is an area inside Dracula's Castle in the year of 1844. Overview The Art Tower looks more like a royal palace with it’s red carpet flooring, and gold wall platting, but still has enough artifacts on display to live up to it’s name. The artifacts are vases, sculptures of gargoyles & nude people (removed parts for obvious censored reasons), and unknown portraits of something or someone hung high up on the wall. One room contains two antique pipe organs which presumably doesn't work . Other rooms contain statues knight armor - full set, non-replicated weapons latched to the wall, and sculptured demon heads, the last three mentioned artifacts in which players are more likely to notice during gameplay to prevent certain death. The Art Tower has a total of 14 rooms and 3 floor-levels. Art Tower requires the player to use as little as 9 Sun Card & Moon Cards so that they can pass through the Sun & Moon Doors without waiting on the game clock. Knight enemies will always drop either a Sun Card or Moon Card at random, so it’s very convenient in the event that the player gets stuck. This is also a perfect way for players to stock up on those items without having to buy them from the Contract or find them by other means. Most of this stage has to do with platforming, and is slightly more difficult to platform than it's previous stage The Outer Wall simply because stage hazards can knock you into an abyss. There are a few fights here & there that cannot be avoided though, but even more so if you run out of Sun Cards or Moon Cards. The biggest threat of the stage goes to the high tightrope-walking in the room with the pipe organs regardless of the player’s skill level at Castlevania. These ropes cannot be cliff-hanged, and to make matters worse: there are two giant chandeliers the size of a mechanical crane rocking back & forth that will knock the player off, forcing them to take a high fall hit. The chandeliers rock at a pace that makes it impossible for the player to walk across, and will be forced to move at least a jogging speed. The background music for this stage is The Sinking Old Sanctuary. Visited by Cornell-screen.jpg|Cornell Ignored by Lod-reinhardt.gif|Reinhardt Schneider Lod-carrie(AL).png|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart56.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider (C64) Cv64-offart29.jpg|Carrie Fernandez (C64) Lod-offart21.jpg|Henry Oldrey Enemy Data Items Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for if you were playing Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. *''White Jewels '×5 *Contracts '×2'' Secrets *After you use the Art Tower Key 2 and enter into the room with two pipe organs, one pipe organ has a White Jewel on it. Examine the other pipe organ to receive a reward of Cure Ampoule. *Unlike previous stages, the last door you pass to get into the Art Tower stage doesn’t close. Because of this, you are able to pass through that door back to the previous stage, then reenter the Art Tower to fully restore your Status and HP! *In the mine cart room, you can cliff-hang yourself all the way up the ramp without worrying about the mine cart hitting you. Trivia *In the opening demo of Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, you see Carrie Fernandez exploring the Art Tower, but she can’t actually come here during gameplay. *In the mine cart room, you can ride the mine cart itself by jumping on top of it. However the explosion in the end will automatically knock you into the abyss, so it’s best to jump out early. (Death) *In the mine cart room, depending on where Cornell is standing in the wall alcoves, the camera position will shift left or right. If the camera is tilted left, when Cornell exits the alcove the camera will be pointed at the bottom of the room, and if it is tilted right, it will be pointing at the top. *Vampire Butler and Vampire Maid don’t spawn until after you’ve collected the Art Tower Key 1 and Art Tower Key 2. *The room with non-replicated weapons hanging on the wall; the doors will seal shut upon entry. The only way you can open them is if you destroy all enemies. *Art Tower is one of two stages in the entire Nintendo 64 series where only one of the six playable characters can visit. *It gives some the impression that the mine cart(s) and the treasure in it could be coming from the Tunnel, proving that the Tunnel was still under construction in the year of 1844. But this theory remains unconfirmed due to lack of evidence. Related stages *Castle Center - The stage that Reinhardt and Carrie play instead of this one. Category:Towers Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations